Rouge the Princess of Vampires
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Shadow and Rouge love each other but a horrible turth about Rouge's parents come forth will it stop there true love. ShadowXRouge
1. We Meet at last

_**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other related character and also I do not own Dracula.**_

**Rouge the Princess of Vampires**

One night all the guys, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Big, and Silver, were having a boy's night and talking about girls. Shadow said "So Sonic how do you truly think about Amy?" Everybody leaned in to here the answer, and then Sonic said "Well, she is kind of…., annoying but she is a kind of…., cute but I don't like her, if that is what you are saying." And then Silver said "We didn't but you seem nervous, maybe you do like her." "What." Sonic said and then Shadow said "Come on Sonic tell us the truth." Then Sonic said "How bout you say how you feel about Rouge." And then Knuckles said "You both say how you feel so we can continue this night." Then Shadow and Sonic both said "O.K." Sonic said "Amy is cute and she is nice and beautiful." Sonic then covered his mouth and Shadow then said "Rouge, is a really pretty girl if you ask me," and then Shadow stopped not trying to say everything Sonic said even though Shadow really did like her.

Meanwhile, Rouge was at her house, thinking about the boy she loved, Shadow. She loved everything about him. Even though she never told him how she felt, he loved him a lot. So Rouge decided to look through some pictures she had to see if there was anything with her and Shadow but instead her in pictures she saw a note saying,

_Dear Rouge, _

_Be a good girl, and I am sorry that I couldn't take care of you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom,_

Rouge had kept that ever since she had been a baby. She never could remember them at all. She wished to be able to meet them but she couldn't, they had died when she was a child and that what caused her to start to steel but had stopped now because she had friends and somebody she loved.

One day, Shadow was just walking around looking for something to do when he saw Rouge. Rouge walked up to him and said "Hey, Shadow, long time no see." "Hey, what are you doing?" Shadow said "Just going around town seeing what was up." "Cool." Shadow then just looked in her eyes for a second but Rouge noticed and said "Shadow, what are you doing?" Shadow started to blush and then said "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something." "That is okay." Then it seemed like out of nowhere a giant fog appeared and Shadow and Rouge were in the middle of it. Then they saw something huge, no not something, someone, and then they heard him say "I am the King of all Vampires, Dracula, bow before my might." Shadow then said "I don't have to listen to you have determine my own decisions." And then Rouge said "And, why in the world anybody listen to you." "Well, well, well, I wouldn't suspect my own daughter to say that to me." "What, your not me father, you are a vampire and I am just a bat." "But you are my daughter and you aren't a vampire yet because once you hit adult hood you become a vampire, children can't become vampires but you soon will be so come with me and you can start your training." "No," Shadow said "I will not let you take her." Rouge was shocked and then Dracula said "Well it looks like this black hedgehog has a little crush on my daughter but she can't be in love with you because you aren't a vampire." Then Rouge said "Hold on, here. Okay, so you are saying when I become an adult, I will become a vampire too." Dracula said "Yes, so come with me." Then Rouge said "And Shadow why did you prevent him from taking me." Shadow hadn't thought that Rouge had asked so soon, he was hoping she would ask later but he then had no choice but to tell her the truth so Shadow said "Rouge, I love you." Then Dracula said "Come on, Rouge he can't be in love with a Vampire because he isn't a vampire." "No, I am staying here, dad, even if everything you said is true I don't care because I love Shadow too." Shadow was now in shocked and then asked Rouge "Do you mean that?" "Yes." Then Rouge and Shadow kissed each other but Dracula just said "Rouge, you have been warned, next year, on your birthday, you will become old enough to be an adult and then I will see if you are still in love with that rat or want to kill him. Then Dracula disappeared and the fog cleared up.

Shadow and Rouge went home but said to each other that they would keep this a secret between them at least the vampire stuff would stay secret."

_**What will happen on Rouge birthday? Find out next chapter.**_


	2. The Birthday

_**I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters or Dracula,**_

**Rouge the Princess of Vampires**

It was the day of Rouge's birthday and Shadow seemed to be the most feared about it. Shadow was worried what would happen to Rouge. Rouge came up to Shadow and said "Shadow are you scared?" "No, of course not." Shadow was trying not to show it but he was,

It was the end of the party and everybody was about to leave when a fog started to show outside. Sonic said "It looks like there is a fog coming up." Then there was a knock on the door and Cream said "Are you going to answer that, Rouge?" Rouge then said "How about you answer it." Cream said "Okay," then she walked up to the door and opened it, and once it was opened the fog started to come in and then they all saw him, Dracula. Then Dracula said "Rouge, my daughter, come with me it is time." Then everybody but Shadow and Rouge said "Time for what?" Then Shadow and Rouge said "I guess it is time to tell them," and then they told everybody what had happened. Then Dracula said "So are you coming or not?" But before Rouge could answer, Shadow said "She isn't going anywhere, even if she is a vampire." "Hahahaha. You really think that you can stop her from become a vampire. She is destined to be one and she will." Just then a giant black fog, darker than the fog that surrounded everyone, surrounded Rouge, and then Dracula said "It is time, now." Then the fog started to make Rouge change but before she could fully change Shadow said "Rouge, I don't care what you are, I love you," then Shadow kissed Rouge on the lips and then Dracula said "No, don't do that, you will become a vampire to." But it was too late but then the fog cleared with Rouge looking normal and Shadow too. Shadow said "What happened?" then Dracula said "No, she isn't a vampire she is a bat like her mother. Darn that woman." Then Dracula disappeared and so did all of the fog.

Once the fog was gone, everybody started to leap for gladness for two reasons. One to have Rouge still being there normal bat friend and for Shadow and Rouge finally becoming a couple but before anybody could say anything to Shadow or Rouge, Shadow had Chaos Controlled out of the house with Rouge.

Shadow and Rouge were at the park. Shadow said "Rouge, I am so glad that you are okay." Then Shadow kissed Rouge.

_**The end. Please review. **_


End file.
